


The Next Step

by Sophia205



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Disabled Marinette, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:44:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia205/pseuds/Sophia205
Summary: On the list of optional stories that I promised to write.1. Marinette in a wheelchair after defeating Hawkmoth.Marinette was injured while they were defeating Hawkmoth. now she has to deal with the aftermath of her new life.





	1. The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I know I gave a list, but I've decided to put all of them on.  
> I'm not sure how long this story will be and the updates will be far apart. I will maybe update once a month or once every two months.  
> please enjoy and feel free to comment and tell me what you guys think.

Four years.

Four years of being Ladybug and Chat Noir, fighting against the villain Hawkmoth. Keeping secrets and working themselves to the bone without revealing their identities. The very reason, why they were always tired, late, had to leave suddenly or missed a few get together with their friends.

It was hard on them, but now there was only a few months to go before graduation. Over the years the two had grown closer. Chat kept telling Ladybug that they should tell their identities to each other over the past four year that they had the Miraculous. She kept insisting that it wasn’t a good idea, it was too dangerous or too risky.

One day after patrol the two of them sat down and talked for a while. Sitting on the Eiffel Tower looking at the night lights of the city. Ladybug thought it to be good for them to relieve some stress to sit down and talk about what stressed them out.

“So, M’ Lady. What are you going to do after graduation?” Chat asked idly.

Ladybug leaned back on her arms, looking up at the stars “Well, I don’t really know yet. There is so many options I could take.” She lied, not wanting to give too much of personal information to him. “What about you, kitty?” she asked.

“Well, I want to become a teacher, but for now I’ll just keep working for my father, I guess. The money is decent enough to make a living, so.” Chat explained

“Oh, that’s good to keep options open at all times.” Ladybug said, looking over at Chat “Hey, Chat?”

“Yes, M’ Lady?” he looked at her with that sly grin of his.

“I’ve been thinking. We are getting closer to defeating Hawkmoth. So, what do you say we tell each other our identities once he is defeated?” Ladybug asked, she had really put a lot of thought into it lately since she had come to a realization that she and Adrien was never meant to be.

Chat shot upright. He couldn’t believe it, she had finally caved, after all this years. “Re-really?” he asked.

“Well, yeah. I’ve talked to my Kwami about it and she said that after Hawkmoth is defeated we wouldn’t be in danger anymore.” Ladybug explained.

“Okay. What do you say about, if we defeat Hawkmoth then we come and . . . meet up here? That same night?” Chat asked, Ladybug nodded since she didn’t have any better ideas.

They headed home for the night and for the next two months, the two of them sat down after patrols and planned on how to move on Hawkmoth. What roll each of them had and when to do it.

The day after graduation, Ladybug and Chat fought an Akuma. Ladybug had narrowed down the location she thinks Hawkmoth should be in. They recharged their kwamis and made their way over to the big butterfly window of the Agreste Mansion.

“Are you absolutely sure about this M’ Lady?” Chat asked unsure about the whole thing.

“Yes, Hawkmoth is in there. I’m sure of it. Gabriel Agreste is either working for Hawkmoth or he is Hawkmoth. Either way this ends tonight.” Ladybug said, determination glowing strongly in her eyes.

Chat looked confused and conflicted at the same time. “But he was Akumatized once and under a spell of Akuma victims, how will he be able to be Hawkmoth?” Chat debated.

“I know, that’s why I think he might be working _for_ him. Hawkmoth might be using Gabriel as a scapegoat. Or Gabriel Akumatized himself to throw us off his trail. Believe me Chat, I, more than anyone hope that this isn’t the case. I have thought this through so many times, running every possible scenario through my head and every single one points to this.” Ladybug said as they moved closer.

“Okay, but how did you know that this is where he is? Have you seen him?” Chat asked.

 _‘How did I not see this place before? Does it look different during the day? How have I never known my father being connected to Hawkmoth? We live in the same house!’_ Chat thought.

Ladybug turned to him “No,I haven’t seen him. I followed the purified butterfly once. It came directly here, after a few Akumas I followed another one and that one also came here which got me thinking. How does Hawkmoth get his butterflies? They kept returning to him.” Ladybug explained.

Chat thought about it for a second, it made sense once she put it that way and she was never wrong before. But for once he hoped she was. Looking up, Chat saw the white butterfly returning to the opening of the window. He grabbed Ladybug around the waist and extended his baton to lift them up to the opening.

They jumped in and there stood Hawkmoth in all his glory. Hawkmoth jumped around looking at them. How in the world did they find him?

“It’s over Hawkmoth.” Ladybug said as she took her stance. Chat following close behind her.

“Ladybug and Chat Noir, here to give me your Miraculous yourselves?” Hawkmoth asked as he stood up straight.

“In your dreams, moth man. I’ll rather die than give my Miraculous to you.” Chat said.

Hawkmoth stood up even straighter pushing out his chest to show his dominance “That could be arranged” Hawkmoth said as he took out a sabre from his walking stick.

He sprinted forwards aiming at Ladybug first. Chat jumped in front of her fending him off with his fencing skills. Hawkmoth retreated taking two butterflies and corrupting them. The two flew out the window before Ladybug could stop them.

“What are you planning?” she asked Hawkmoth.

“Your Ladybug, you can’t let civilians get hurt now can you?” he answered as he corrupted two more and let them go.

Chat jumped at him to make him stop as Ladybug looked for a way out, but she couldn’t leave Chat here alone. She was brought back to the fight when Chat gave a scream, turning around she saw Hawkmoth had stabbed Chat in the shoulder.

_How? How was this possible? Their suits protect them from all harm. Unless it has the same magic as the miraculous. That explains it._

Throwing her Yo-Yo she hit Hawkmoth behind the head, he pulled the sabre out of Chat and walked over to her. She heard screams outside, the sound of buildings being broken down, car alarms going off and people yelling for help.

“Ladybug, are you going to stand by while _your_ precious city is over run by Akuma’s? Innocent people being hurt because _you_ are incompetent to do _your_ job?” Hawkmoth asked creeping closer to her.

“N-no, I-I . . .” Ladybug said as the yelling got overwhelming outside.

Chat hit Hawkmoth on the back and Ladybug took this chance to use her Lucky Charm. A small hand mirror fell into her hands and she felt overly confused.

She looked around and spotted light shining down into Hawkmoth’s lair from the windows. She run up to it using the light to blind Hawkmoth while he was attacking Chat, he stumbled backwards covering his eyes as Chat tackled him to the ground. One of the Akuma’s came barging in, destroying one of the walls. He smashed on the ground leaving cracks over the entire floor.

Ladybug fended off the Akuma as Chat was fighting Hawkmoth. He was able to push Chat back making Chat fall to the ground hitting his head on the concrete. Chat sat up rubbing his head and Hawkmoth took this chance to end their fight as he aimed the sabre at Chat’s heart.

Chat didn’t have time to react just closing his eyes and accepting fate. But nothing happened, he didn’t feel the sabre enter, he didn’t feel the pain it should have cost him.

He did however feel drops on his face and when he opened his eyes he saw his Lady standing between him and Hawkmoth looking at him with those beautiful eyes of hers.

She fell to her knees then on her side with a huff, blood prickling out of her mouth as the sabre was still sticking out of her back. The shock on Hawkmoth’s face as his transformation wore off. Chat’s shocked face at seeing his Lady on the ground with Hawkmoth’s Miraculous tightly clutched to her chest and the shocked face of his father behind her.

Chat was heartbroken, but at that moment he was angry. He was furious, for so many years he looked up to this man. He wanted his approval, and even as cold hearted as his father acted, he always thought that he loved him as his son.

But instead his father caused havoc in the city that he loved. He hurt all of his friends. He hurt Ladybug the love of his life. He wasn’t a father. No, he was a monster, that didn’t deserve pity. Chat hit Gabriel across the chest with his baton with full strength, sending him flying back towards the still Akumatized victim that was busy smashing things to bits.

Gabriel was too close to one of the smashes. A metal rod that was sticking out of one of the columns, stabbed him in the heart as the debris from the building collapsed on top of him. Chat couldn’t care, his Lady needed him more and his father never care for him so why should he.

Ladybug opened her hand letting Hawkmoth’s kwami out, using her yo-yo she purified the Miraculous which undid the Akumatizations. The Sabre in her back dissolved once she purified the Miraculous, she used the mirror and did her Miraculous Ladybug thing with the help of Chat that, held her hand up since all her strength seem to have gone.

There was a lot of destruction in the city as well as injuries that needed to be fixed. After the ladybugs fix those things they came back and left the mansion wall, they went to Chat’s shoulder and a few went to Ladybug, but not for long. She couldn’t move and was about to pass out from pain as well as blood loss.

Chat started crying as Ladybug handed him the Hawkmoth miraculous. He took it from her shaking hand and put it in his pocket.

“Ladybug, I need to take you to a hospital! Oh, my there is so much blood.” Chat cried as he picked her up.

Through the pain she placed her hand to his cheek “No, Chat. Take me to Master Fu’s, he’ll know what to . . .” she said as she went limp in Chat’s grasp.

He could never deny his Lady a request, even if he knew otherwise. He jumped out the half fixed window, and made his way to Master Fu’s. He got there, opening the door and rushing her in, Master Fu was shocked to see them.

“Master Fu, she’s hurt. She told me to bring her here and give you this. I’m sorry, she didn’t want me to take her to the hospital. I need to go see if anyone else needs help and give Hawkmoth to the authorities.” Chat said as he turned to leave, hearing the final beep of her Miraculous.

Master Fu only nodded to Chat. He then left her with him as he went back to his Mansion using cataclysm on the debris to free his father’s body just as the police rushed through the broken wall, he took Gabriel to the hospital per the request of the police. He spotted Sabrina’s father walking up to him after he had given the doctors everything that they needed to know.

“Chat, what brings you here?” He asked.

Chat gave a sad look “Ladybug and I just defeated Hawkmoth. He was caught in some of the collapsing building’s debris and died. I brought him here as quickly as I could and he’s in that room over there.” Chat said as he pointed to the room he just left.

“Very well, I will have a look and let the right people know. Where is Ladybug?” he asked

“She was injured as she took his Miraculous, but she is in save hands now.” Chat said as he headed for the door.

Chat headed back to his room and transformed back, giving Plagg three wheels of cheese. He sat in front of his computer opening the news feed and the first thing he reads.

‘Chat and Ladybug defeat’s Hawkmoth. Gabriel Agreste famous fashion designed revealed as Hawkmoth.’

There was a knock on his bedroom door, he turned off the computer screen as Nathalie and a police officer came walking in. They told him everything they knew and what was to happen. Then escorted him to the hospital.


	2. Harsh Reality

Marinette came to in a hospital bed. The doctor and Master Fu were speaking in English, so Marinette couldn’t make out who was there. She groaned as the pain came rushing back to her, the doctor and Master Fu turned towards her. All her limbs felt heavy, as if they were being held down by a ton of bricks. Her eye lids slowly open as she started to look all around her.

The doctor walked over to her bed. “Miss Cheng?” he said in English.

Marinette looked up at him and tried to talk, but her voice failed her at the moment. The doctor helped her sit up slightly and held a cup of water with a straw for her to drink. She took a couple of sips, cleared her throat and took a few sips again.

After a while the doctor did the vitals tests then left the room, she turned her head and looked at Master Fu.

“Master Fu? Where am I?” she crocked out, her voice sounded hoarse.

“New York, the best doctors I know, works here.” Master Fu told her as he stood next to her bed.

She felt very confused, the last thing she remembered was that she and Chat defeated Hawkmoth, who turned out to be Gabriel Agreste, Chat picking her up and then nothing. “Why am I in New York and what about my parents?” she asked.

“Hawkmoth stabbed you in the back with his sabre. This damaged some muscles and as far as I can tell, left you paralyzed. I went to your Parents and explained what happened. I had to reveal that you are Ladybug to be able to further explain the situation. They were shocked at first, but I told them that you are coming to New York with me for your Fashion studies and that I’m bringing you to the best medical care.  I have enrolled you in the Fashion studies, but only so you can come to these doctors.” Master Fu explained.

Marinette started crying from relieve as well as shock “So, my parents know that I’m Ladybug and also about me being paralyzed then? Wow, just my luck.”

 “Yes, I told them to keep it quiet until you have talked to them yourself. I have brought you to these doctors in hopes that they will be able to fix the damage. So not all hope is lost.”

Tikki came out and nuzzled Marinette’s cheek “Oh, Marinette. I’m so sorry, I tried to heal your injuries as much as I could, but . . .” Tikki said wiping her own tears away with her little paw.

“Don’t worry, Tikki. There is only so much you can do. I’m just glad that you’re safe.” Marinette said smiling at the little creature. Scooping her up and hugging her.

Recovery took long and Marinette had called her parents as often as she could. Telling them about her being Ladybug, the adventures she and Chat had shared. Her sneaking out to fight Akumas or go on patrol. She told them about her injuries and to not tell anyone especially Alya. They understood and agreed to help her in any way they could.

Master Fu had asked a friend at the university to come and give Marinette her classes in her hospital room, for obvious reasons. He didn’t mind though. Her grades were high enough that she flew through the classes. Since she had one on one class, it was easy for her to go on a head of the rest of her class. The professor brought her a week’s worth of work and she would finish it on the first or second day.

The professor then gave her the rest of the week to focus on recovering. She appreciated it because then she could spend more time in the recovery gym to practice her walking again.

One day about three or four months after she got to New York her mother had sent her a stack of letters. Most of them were from Alya, writing to Marinette about her days and her journalism studies. Her and Nino hooking up and about all the dates he took her on. And most of her letters was about how worried she was about Adrien, dealing with the death of his father. Gabriel being Hawkmoth all along and that he took it way worse than he was supposed to.

Some were from her parents, just the usual. They miss her and hope everything is going well and then there was a letter from one of the lawyer’s offices in Paris, with the Agreste seal on the back. She opened it carefully and started reading the letter.

‘Dear Miss. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

As you might already know, Mr. Gabriel Agreste has passed away recently. He has constructed a Will before his passing that included your name.

It was Mr. G Agreste’s wish to hand his business, fashion line and all financial income over to you. In a hand written letter that he added to the Will, a copy has been provided to you with this letter.

It is our understanding from your parents that you are currently at a university in New York and they would like to keep this quiet until you return and if you decide to make it public.

The company will be run through Nathalie Sancoeur as usual. She has not been informed of who the new owner is, only that the owner is currently in New York and will remain anonymous for the time being. She will run everything through you by email, which has been provided with a password below.

Email: newowner@xxxxx.fr

Password: XXXXXXXX

Please take care. If you have any questions please contact us at XXX-XXX-XXXXX.

Sincerely

Law office Paris.’

 

Marinette couldn’t believe her eyes. Was this real? Or was someone playing pranks on her? She stared at the letter before setting it down, she took out the written letter and started reading.

 

‘Dear, Miss. Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

If you are reading this, it means that I am no longer on this earth.

I have given my Empire and everything it holds to you, because I know that you will be capable of running it and keeping our reputation high. You have won most of my companions over the years and has interned at my business a few times. You have the best grades and I like all of your designs. I have confidence that you will be the right choice in this matter.

I do however, have one condition to this contract. My son, Adrien Agreste will remain the main model at Gabriel’s and will still receive his monthly allowance, unless he chooses otherwise. Everything else, including the finances, the company and my Mansion I leave to you, to do as you see fit.

On a personal note. I once had one of your notebooks that you do all of your designs in and I like every design in them. The book is kept in my office, in the bottom right drawer for when you would have started working for me. I have put some notes in if you’d like to have my opinion on them. Please keep our line at the top. That will be all for now.

Gabriel Agreste.’

 

She put the letters back and found a few more papers folded in the envelope. Opening it up, she saw the deed to the Company with her name on it, in Gabriel’s handwriting. The legal documents signed by Gabriel for the finances to be given to her as well as the deed to the Agreste Mansion.

Marinette sat with the papers in her hands, disbelieve on her face as she tried to comprehend the entire situation. ‘Gabriel Agreste was Hawkmoth’ she thought.

Touching her ears to still feel the Miraculous even though Tikki was resting at Master Fu’s place for the time being.

 ‘I’m Ladybug’ she thought looking down at the papers in her hand ‘he didn’t know that I’m Ladybug and I only found out that he was Hawkmoth for sure once he de-transformed’

‘He didn’t know that he was giving everything he had, to his enemy’ She put everything back into the envelope and placed it with her belongings. Sitting back against the bed looking out the window her mind went wild.

‘Why was he giving _me_ everything? Why didn’t he give it to Adrien? Where is Adrien going to live, I will send Nathalie an email telling her that I had received the deeds and legal documents. I think I should tell her that Adrien can stay in the Mansion if he wants or the company would pay for an apartment if he didn’t want to live in the mansion.’ She thought.

The therapists came to start her therapy on her legs, pulling her from her thoughts. Since then Marinette had studied, lived and ran the company from New York for almost 5 years. Her studies were done in 2 years, but the therapy for her legs took longer and at the end of the day, even with Tikki and Master Fu’s help, it didn’t work.

Master Fu had Tikki transform Marinette into Ladybug to see if she was able to use her magic and heal her in that form, but it still didn’t work. She is paralyzed. Nothing is going to change that, all she could do now, is to accept it and move on.

The damage was to great, the only thing that the therapists was able to do the past 5 years, was to help her become accustom to the wheelchair that she was now bound to. New York City streets were the best way to teach her to wheel herself around quickly. How to pick yourself up after falling over or out of the wheel chair and how to deal with her frustrations.

To be honest the first 2 years were the hardest, not being able to do all the things she was used to, it got frustrating for her. But Marinette wasn’t one to give up just because something got hard. She pushed through it and after 5 years, there came a day she will be flying back to Paris.

After not seeing her family for 5 years she will finally be able to give her parents the biggest hug she could. She would then have to explain to Alya and her boyfriend, Nino, why she was in a wheelchair and didn’t tell them over a letter or the many phone calls they had.

Since her parents now know that she is, or well, was Ladybug and how she really got into the wheelchair, they talked it out over the phone. They had talked about how they would explain everything to everyone back in Paris. Once she was back, the story they will tell everyone in Paris is that she was involved in a car accident that led to her being paralyzed, while she was studying in New York.

She waited at the airport for her flight. She had gotten first class considering her situation and the airport had an assisting personnel that carried her on board so that the wheelchair could be placed in the luggage storage below the plane. The flight went quicker than expected and Marinette was two hours ahead of time. Once she had landed in Paris, one of the male flight assistants came on board to carry her out and into the airport again.

She had thanked them, blushing slightly from embarrassment. Getting her luggage she called for a taxi to take her to her new apartment that was suitable for her wheelchair needs. Her parents had helped her search for the perfect place with everything she would need over video calls. They placed a spare key in arm’s length, so if Marinette lost her keys that she had a spare to use. Once there, she went through the entire place looking through all the cabinets that she could reach.

Her parents had already moved all of her things there, they refurbished the entire place with the money she had sent them. The bakery was about two blocks from her and so was the Company. She still had some time to kill, her parents were going to close up early to be able to pick her up at the airport and have the rest of the day to catch up.


	3. Meeting The Family

 

Marinette and Tikki talked while she unpacked the things she had brought with her. She and Tikki decided to introduce Tikki to her parents and tell them everything themselves, well everything they didn’t know or had questions to. Looking at the clock Marinette gave Tikki a smile.

“Tikki, there is still an hour left. Mama and Papa will be closing up now to clean up. What do you say we go and surprise them?” Marinette smiled at her Kwami.

Tikki gave a big smile saying “That sounds great. I can’t wait to get some of those chocolate chip cookies that they make.”

The two went out and Marinette wheeled herself to the bakery. The door in front was closed with a note taped to the door, it said that they will be closing soon due to family reasons. She went up to it and saw her parents through the window still cleaning up. Knocking on the door Marinette could see her parents looking at each other than Sabine made her way to the door talking as she got closer.

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience, but we are closing up earlier than usual today.” Sabine said as she was half way to the door. There was another knock and Sabine walked all the way.

“I’m Sorry, but you will have to come back tomor . . . . .” Sabine cut herself off once she opened the door thinking that the person wasn’t able to hear her through the door. “Tom!” She yelled as she leaped forward and gave her daughter a tear-filled hug.

Tom came running thinking something was wrong, holding the broom in a defensive way. Once he was close enough to see who was at the door, tears came running down his face and the broom was long forgotten on the floor. It had been so long since they had seen their daughter, her getting hurt and going through a difficult time and they couldn’t be by her side to help her. Nothing brought them more joy then her being home at last.

They cleared the way so she could come in, Sabine locked the door behind them. Marinette waited in the bakery for them to finish cleaning, which didn’t really take all that long. After they were done Tom had to carry Marinette upstairs, leaving her chair in the bakery. Sabine had prepared Marinette’s favorite food for that night and they got to talking about everything.

“Okay, the kitchen is clean and we have nowhere we need to be, so first things first. Master Fu and I have told you guys that I’m Ladybug and I promised that I will tell you everything once I’m back home. This is Tikki, she is the Ladybug Kwami. She turns me in to Ladybug.” Marinette said pulling the plate of cookies that she asked her father for, closer to her.

Tikki flew out from her hiding place “It’s really nice to officially meet you.” Tikki said.

Tom and Sabine smiled and greeted back. Marinette took the envelope out of her backpack and handed it to them to read while Tikki dove into the plate of cookies. After they have read this, both of them looked up at Marinette in shock.

“Did he know that you’re Ladybug?” Sabine asked.

“No, I only found out that he was Hawkmoth after I took his miraculous, the same time I got hurt.” Marinette explained.

“So he just handed you everything. Just like that?” Tom asked.

Marinette nodded and said “Yes, I called the lawyers and they flew out to New York to come and see me there. They verified everything to me, saying that he just suddenly had a feeling that it was time to hand it to a successor. I was the only one he saw to have the same level of talent then he had. They told me that everything in this envelope was real and law binding, so it isn’t a scam.”

“Well, he has been your idol since you were small and now you own everything he has built. I’m proud of you honey, you put your mark out there and look where it brought you. So who knows that all of this happened?” Sabine said.

Marinette looked down at her lap “No one. You are the first to know. I have been running the company through anonymously emailing Nathalie, Gabriel’s assistant. Well, she’s technically my assistant now, but she doesn’t know that I’m the new owner. I want to keep it quiet for as long as I can, I don’t need the cameras in my face every time I go outside.”

“We understand, sweetie. Don’t worry we won’t tell a soul.” Tom said as he gave her another hug.

They talked for a while until it got too late, Tom and Sabine drove Marinette over to her new apartment and asked her that if she had time to stop by the next day.

After a nice bath and getting settled into bed Marinette took her Laptop and typed out an email to Nathalie, telling her to get one of the big ground floor studios ready for a new employee that will start working there in two days’ time. Explaining the reason of why the specific studio is needed and to keep it quiet as to not let the other workers think that she will be favored because of the situation.

She included a drawing of how she wanted the room set up with a list of all the things she will need, supplies, different types of material, a soft couch to sleep on if needed and an assistant to help her around the studio for obvious reasons.

“So, what is your plans for tomorrow?” Tikki asked as she was enjoying the big bag of chocolate chip cookies that she had missed so much.

Marinette laid back sighing loudly “Well, first I want to get everything sorted the way I like it in this big apartment. Then I’m not really sure, maybe go to visit my parents again or go see Master Fu.”

“What about Alya? You promised to visit her as soon as you got home.” Tikki reminded her Chosen.

“I know, but I was thinking of meeting them before I start working. But maybe your right, I just need to hear if she and Nino will be able to meet me tomorrow.” Marinette said as she put the computer away and picked up her phone texting her friend.

Marinette, 21:39: Hey, Alya. Hope everything is going good. I just wanted to find out if the two of you will be able to meet with me tomorrow for lunch?

Alya, 21:40: Hey, Girl! Are you back in Paris or are you just pulling my leg here?

Marinette, 21:42: I flew in this afternoon. So I’m back in Paris.

Alya, 21:43: AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME?

Marinette, 21:44: I’m sorry, I was going to, but something came up and you know me, I’m very forgetful.

Alya, 21:46: its okay, I’m not mad. I just very excited to see you again. Nino said its fine he is free tomorrow so we can meet up just send me the place and time tomorrow.

Marinette placed her phone on the night stand and turned off the light, laying back into bed she felt Tikki curling up next to her neck. “Okay, so we’re going to meet them tomorrow for lunch.” Marinette said to her small friend.

“That’s good, but why do you sound so nerves?” Tikki asked.

Marinette was quiet for a while “Well, it’s the first time in a long time that we are going to see each other and I’m not exactly the way she remembered me.”

“Marinette, don’t work yourself up like that. She’s your best friend, she might be mad because you didn’t tell her right away. But you know her, she won’t be mad for too long.” Tikki reassured her.

“Thanks Tikki, You always know what to say. Goodnight.” Marinette said as she turned on her side falling into peaceful sleep.

 

* * *

 

The next day Marinette got up, got ready for the day and started to organize her apartment so that everything was in the right place for her, singing as she did so. Tikki helped where she could, but she mostly sang along with Marinette.

When it came time for them to leave Marinette texted Alya the place they would meet up at. Marinette headed out in hopes of getting there before they did. As she got closer to the café she saw Alya and Nino standing outside talking.

She stopped for minute, taking a few deep breaths. Taking out her phone, she texted Alya again.

Marinette, 12: 30: Hey, I’m almost at the café. There is something that I need to tell you, but you have to promise me first that you won’t freak out on me.

Alya, 12:32: Hey, girl. Nino and I are already in front waiting for you. I don’t understand what you mean, but I promise that I will try not to freak out.

With that Marinette took her last deep breath before wheeling herself towards her friends. Alya was standing with her back to Marinette’s side, but Nino had a full view. He saw Marinette as she was almost to them and he grabbed Alya by the shoulders.

“Babe, don’t freak out okay. Just keep calm.” Nino said knowing Alya by now.

“I won’t freak out. Why does everyone keep say that today?” Alya said, Nino waited until Marinette came to a stop before she pointed behind Alya.

Alya turned around to look where he was pointing and to say the least, she was shocked. Alya defiantly was freaking out, but she did say she would _try_ not to so she kept it inside.

“H-hey, Guys. I-it’s good to s-see you again.” Marinette said softly as if afraid to talk to loud.

Alya had her hand over her mouth. Holding Nino’s with the other and almost squeezing the life out of him, but once Marinette talked the tears came running out “Girl! What happened to you?” Alya asked as she hugged the girl.

“I’ll tell you once we are seated at a table. I chose this place, because I know they have a special table for the handicapped. Come on, let’s go inside.” Marinette said wheeling herself to Nino to give him a hug.

Nino gave her a tight hug then opened the door so the two girls could go in first. Marinette greeted the waiter that showed them to their table.

After they ordered Alya asked again. “Okay, now give me all the details on what exactly happened to you.”

“Well, I got a call the day after graduation. They said that I was picked to study fashion in New York, but that I needed to leave immediately. I was in such a hurry, I didn’t even have time for a proper goodbye.” Marinette started.

“Yes, we know. Your parents told us after you left so suddenly.” Alya said.

“Well, after a few months there I took a taxi across town to get some fabrics for a project I was working on. The driver lost control and we ended up in an accident. My back was badly hurt and I ended up being paralyzed and well here we are.” Marinette explained.

“Then why didn’t you tell me this when we talked over the phone?” Alya asked angrily, her face had an understandably hurt expression.

Marinette was afraid that she would be mad, but it was too late now. “Alya, first of all. This isn’t something that you discuss over the phone. Secondly, I know you well enough by now to know that you would have taken the first flight to New York to be with me. I couldn’t do that to you and let you ruin your career. Thirdly, the doctors were hopeful that I would make a full recovery, but after one surgery something went wrong and all hope was lost. I took that time to learn the new way my life will be.”

Alya’s expression softened a little “Well, I forgive you. But I still have the right to be a little mad at you, so you just have to deal with it.” Alya said ending in a smile.

Marinette gave her a smile back “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Nino smiled “Well, now that that’s settled. Who else knows about you?”

“My parents and  . . . . The two of you.” Marinette said as she looked down to her hands

“Just us? No one else from school either?” Alya asked surprised.

Marinette looked out the window “Yeah, just you. I lost most contact with the class after I moved to New York, I only had the two of you.”

“Even Adrien?” Alya asked, Marinette nodded. “But you’ve made such good progress with him before graduation and then the two of you started texting each other.” Alya said.

“Yes and then I lost my phone in the accident and once I got my number back I only got your number and my parents’ number. But since I’m back, how is it going with him? Is he happy at least?” Marinette asked as their meals arrived.

Nino and Alya shared a look before Nino looked over to Marinette. “Well, you see. About that. We kind of lost contact with Adrien in the past few years, so we don’t really know anything about him. I know it couldn’t have been  . . . easy with finding out that his father was **_The Hawkmoth_** and all that, but  . . . .” Nino stopped not really wanting to finish the sentence.

Alya saw his hesitation then continued for him “but he was the one that cut all ties with us. We tried to be there for him, but after you left, finding out about his father and then his father’s will that left everything to an unnamed person from another country and not him. Well he kind of shut down.”

Marinette gave them a concerned look “What do you mean ‘kind of shut down’?”

“He goes to photo shoots then home, he doesn’t want to go out anymore and . . .” Nino started then Alya finished “and he has been obsessed with finding Ladybug ever since that day. We tried to find out why, but he wouldn’t say. I was afraid it would be for revenge, but Nino doesn’t think that Adrien is capable of that.”

“He seems more like someone that was looking for a loved one then looking to get revenge.” Nino defended himself.

Marinette was quiet for a while before speaking up again “So, tell me about you guys. What have you been doing?”

“I just landed the best journalist job at The Paris Press as the head investigative journalist.” Alya explained excitingly.

Nino smiled at his girlfriend’s enthusiasm “And I just started working as the highlight DJ at Club Paradise.”

“Wow, you really out did yourselves. Getting all your dream jobs. I’m glad for you guys.” Marinette said smiling at her friends.

“So, now that you’re back in Paris, what is your plans? Are you still going to intern at Gabriel’s?” Alya asked sitting back in her chair looking over her glasses at the girl.

Marinette shuffled around in her chair “Well, not exactly. I’m starting my work there tomorrow. I already have my own personal office and an assistant.” She said receiving a lifted eyebrow from her friend.

“Wow, how did you manage that?” Nino asked knowing that you first have to intern for two years before being considered for a job there, let alone have your own assistant.

“Well, I kind of sent my fashion profile to the wrong email address. So it turns out that I sent it to the new boss of Gabriel’s instead of their secretary. I had to include my current situation and the boss emailed me back telling me I have the job and that they will give me my own office on ground level, as well as an assistant for anything I would need otherwise.” She explained quickly.

Awe struck, Alya gaped at her friend, jumping up and giving her a hug “I’m so proud of you. And so incredibly happy for you, I know that you are going to rock that job.”

Giving her friends a fake smile, Marinette finished her food as they talked about all sorts of things. After their hour together was done, they parted ways promising to meet up again soon.

Marinette spent the day going to her favorite fabric stores looking for nothing in particular, going to her parents to visit after closing time and then went home for the night.


	4. Starting Work

Marinette sat in her chair in the dark with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands looking out one of the windows overseeing the Eiffel tower, she was so caught up in thought that Tikki had to pinch her arm to get her attention.

“Ouch, Tikki!” Marinette yelled more out of being startled then really being hurt.

“Well, I was talking to you for a while and you didn’t even hear a word I said.” Tikki scolded the guilty looking young woman.

Marinette gave a sigh then smiled at her small friend “I’m sorry, Tikki. What were you saying?”

Tikki flew over to Marinette’s lap “Why don’t you transform and go see Chat? I know you miss him” Tikki offered.

Marinette gave a sad smile then looked out the window again “Tikki, how do I even know he’s out there right now, let alone where he is. For all I know Chat moved on, besides being Ladybug again after all this time . . .”

Tikki nuzzled her face “Even if it means that you’ll be able to walk? Even if it’s just while you’re Ladybug?” Tikki asked.

A tear ran down Marinette’s face “Tikki, I don’t even know if he wants to see me again. I vanished right after Hawkmoth was defeated and we were supposed to be revealing our identities, but I never showed. He probably hates me right now.” Marinette rambled on as she started to cry. Tikki only nuzzling her cheeks in an attempt to comfort her Chosen.

The rest of the night went on quietly, Tikki left Marinette with her thoughts as she tried to get a way to contact Plagg. No such luck.

The next day Marinette had to meet up with Nathalie at Gabriel’s to see her new working space, and get acquainted with her new surroundings. Marinette’s ride stopped in front of Gabriel’s building. Marinette got out and into her chair, wheeling herself to the front stairs, she suddenly remembered that she had forgotten all about them.

Nathalie was already standing at the base of said stairs waiting for her to arrive. “Miss, Dupain-Cheng?” Nathalie asked, eyeing her up and down.

“Y-Yes?” Marinette said in an unsure way.

“If you’ll follow me please.” Nathalie said as she walked to the side of the building. “The owner has informed me of your situation and your few extra requirements. I have seen to it that you will be left alone most of the time. All models that you will be working with will be sent down to your office. No one is allowed to enter this area of the building so there will be a guard making sure of that.”

Nathalie stopped at a side door with a key card lock to it, set at the perfect height so that even Marinette could get to it easily. “This is the only outside door that gives you access to the building, this is also the only door without any stairs. There is an elevator down the hall to the rest of the building, your office is the only one in this same hall.” Nathalie handed Marinette a key card with her name and the photo she had sent Nathalie on it.

She opened the door and walked in, Marinette followed the woman to a double door room “As you can see there is the elevator and this is your office. The list I was sent had a place setting with everything you might need. At your desk on the right there is a small fridge to store some beverages and the left has all your sewing needs. Your assistant will be sent down shortly, if you need anything else please let me know my number is speed dialed as number 1 on your work phone.” Nathalie said standing between the couch and the coffee table.

“Thank you very much, Nathalie.” Marinette said with a small smile as she rolled around the office.

“Very well.” Nathalie said as she walked out leaving Marinette to her work.

“Wow, Marinette. This place is huge. And look over there, you have your own fabric store room.” Tikki said as she zipped around the room.

Marinette hadn’t expected the room to be this big, it was twice the size that she had sent Nathalie. Which means that her assistant can have her own work space right in the office. Her own desk, sewing machines and own manikins.

Marinette was still beholding the room when there was a knock on the door. Tikki zipped back to hide behind Marinette’s chair “Come in!” Marinette called and the young girl walked in.

“M-miss M-Marinette?” the girl asked timidly.

“Ah, you must be my assistant, right?” Marinette smiled.

“Y-yes, t-that’s right. I-I’m A-Amy, I-I just s-started to i-intern here f-for extra p-points.” Amy stuttered, feeling nervous about her first day.

Marinette wheeled herself to the girl “Nice to meet you, Amy. Just call me Marinette, leave the miss part for Nathalie” Marinette said with a wink and an out stretched hand.

Amy smiled brightly at her new boss, nodding and taking her hand.

“So, first of all. I need your help with my desk, I need a cloth that will cover the front to the floor so that no one can see under it or on any of the sides. Than you have to promise not to tell anyone that I am in a wheelchair.” Marinette said.

 Amy nodded, Marinette continued “okay, good then. For now your work is to get my desk ready for me while I see to my emails real quickly.”

Amy put her bag down on the floor next to the door and started to get the desk done. Once Marinette was done with the daily emails her desk was ready to go and looking good, just like she liked it. Marinette was impressed with the stitching and praised Amy for the good job she had done.

Marinette had asked Nathalie for a few things and around four that afternoon they were delivered to her work space. “Amy this will be your work area, to do your work, designs, homework, studying and anything you need is there. All I ask is that you keep it as clean and tidy as much as possible.” Marinette said with a smile, showing her to her desk.

Amy jumped in glee “Thank you, so much.”

Marinette marveled in the girls delight as she went through everything and unpacking her stuff. The first few weeks Marinette taught Amy a few different stitches and which is used where and for which material to use it. Marinette took this time to go through Amy’s design book and helped her to finish a few of them, giving her a few pointers in color arranging and design flaws.

Marinette had a shoot planned the coming month and was designing an outfit for one of the models herself for this event, she had asked Nathalie to send down one of the models that will be modeling the event so she could get the measurements.

She was sitting behind her desk drawing the final detail of the design while Amy was getting the measuring station ready. There was a knock on the door, Marinette looked up at Amy making sure it wasn’t her then looked at the door “Come in.” she said to the model waiting at the door.

The door opened and in it stood none other than Adrien Agreste with one of the most depressing, saddest look on his face she had ever seen on him. He walked in and didn’t even look up at first as he was looking around the room.

“Adrien! Hey!” Marinette squealed out as she recognized him.

He stopped in his tracks recognizing that voice instantly “Marinette?” he asked in disbelieve. The girl who vanished so suddenly after graduation was now back and looking more breath taking than she had while they were in school.

“Long time, no see. You look good.” Marinette smiled at him.

Goodness her smile could always brighten up his day, he didn’t realize until now how much he missed her. “Yea . . . about what . .  . 4, 5 years?” Adrien asked as he walked closer to her desk.

A slight blush came over her face, although she basically given up on her crush on Adrien, she couldn’t help but feel her heart racing as he got closer. “Yeah, 5 years is pretty long. But how have you been, after . . .” Marinette stopped herself.

“. . . After everyone found out that my father was hawkmoth all this time? Not too bad. The person that got the company, his money and the mansion, allowed me to stay in the mansion and work for the company to get by. But I’m glad I didn’t end up with all this responsibilities, I never really wanted to go into fashion in the first place.” Adrien said with a small smile. “How about you? Landing this nice, big office all to yourself.” He asked.

Marinette turned red, but not from blushing, but from embarrassment. “Well, I had my ups and downs, but at least I’m still here. Oh, umh . . . Amy will take you measurements for me, I still have some details to finish on the design.” Marinette said pointing over to the measuring station where Amy was standing in waiting.

“Alright, then we can talk later.” Adrien said, winking at her as he made his way to Amy. Adrien found it weird that Marinette didn’t take the measurements herself, he knows when they were still in school she had told Chat that she likes to do it herself to be sure she didn’t mess up.

He stood there as Amy went about her work. Every now and then he would look over at Marinette as she was drawing. It reminded him of the so many time he visited her as Chat Noir, back then he found it relaxing to watch as she drew.

Since the measuring station was close to the door, Adrien was only able to see her face once see looked up. Now that he thought about it, he doesn’t remember the management team or even Nathalie mention that Marinette would be working here, let alone in her own, big office with her own assistant. The only people that had assistants were the top designer of the company.

He made a mental note to ask Nathalie about it later for now he would just try to focus on the task at hand. After he was done Adrien walked over to Marinette’s table “So . . . . Was that all you needed me for?” Adrien asked in hopes it wasn’t.

Marinette was a little startled since she was in her own thoughts about the overly more handsome model that was standing before her. “Oh . . uhm . . . y-yeah, that was all I needed to start working. Thank you for your time.” Marinette said with a smile.

  “No, problem. So have you moved back in with your parents since you just got back?” Adrien questioned as he started playing with the small rubber stress ball on Marinette’s desk.

“Actually, No. I found myself a nice apartment to live in just a few block away from my parents.” Marinette babbled out.

“That’s nice. Maybe I should stop by some time.” Adrien said with a grin.

 Marinette’s blood turned to ice, looking up at him with wide eyed before she realized that he doesn’t know where she lives. “Maybe, then I can invite Nino and Alya to join us since they miss you so much.” Marinette retorted, making Adrien blush a little in embarrassment.

“Yeah, I got a little busy and side tracked.” Adrien confessed as he rubbed the back of his head.

Marinette looked at him “So I’ve heard. Looking for Ladybug must take up all of your time, I wonder what Chat Noir would say to hear that he has competition.” Marinette teased him.

A blush flashed over Adrien’s face “Actually, I’m helping him look for her. Since they found out about my father she got hurt and he hasn’t seen her since. He told me that he waits for her every night on top of the Eiffel Tower since it was her favorite place and that he will keep waiting there, so I insisted to help him.” Adrien said as he sat down on the very comfy couch.

“Well, that’s admirable of you, Adrien. Maybe she got so hurt that she was afraid that he wouldn’t accept her the way she was now.” Marinette said as she tapped her pen to the page.

Adrien gave a sigh as he laid back looking at the ceiling “Chat isn’t like that, he loves her and would love her no matter what. He is the type of guy that will take care of her even if she was confined to a bed for the rest of their lives.”

Marinette sat there in silence before answering again “T-that’s . . .n-nice of him.” she said thickly. Adrien looked over to her and noticed that she was wiping tears from her eyes.

“Are you alright? I didn’t mean to upset you.” Adrien tried to defend himself.

“N-no . . . no, it wasn’t you. It’s just that he loves her so much that he will do that even if she wasn’t the same as she was before. It would be nice to have someone like that.”  

Adrien stood up “it is nice and I will tell him you think so too. I will leave you to it then.” He said as he walked to the door. Marinette only gave a wave as he stepped out the door, closing it behind him.


	5. Did you know?

Tonight was the same as every other night. A quiet, uneventful night without his beloved Ladybug. After this long he wasn’t really sure why he was still out looking for her. All he had to go on was that she was still alive, badly injured and that he missed her terribly.

He had gone to the bakery earlier that afternoon, after seeing Marinette to ask Marinette’s parents about how she was doing and where she was now since he had heard that she’s back in Paris. Her mother had given her address to him and only said ‘she’s not the same as she used to be, so don’t be too surprised when you see her again.’

This puzzled him a bit, earlier that day he had seen her for the measurements that needed to be taken and nothing seemed different. She was still the old Marinette that sat behind him in class that he would camp out in her room with for at least three times a week.

She didn’t seem too different, there was something off, but he couldn’t put his finger on it. She looked fit, like she was working out, especially her arms. She had grown into a beautiful young lady, but then again she was always beautiful to him.

He as Chat made his way over to Marinette’s new apartment, he was still on his way when he saw someone sitting in the window looking at the Eiffel Tower. It was Marinette, he stopped on a roof next to hers right in her line of sight to make sure she saw him. Once she saw him she gave a gasp and waved awkwardly at him, a forced smile on her face and then it looked like she was talking to someone.

He went over to her window as she opened it for him. He climbed in bowing as he was now standing in front of the window on the inside “Good evening, Prin. . . .” he paused and his eyes went wide.

“Princess? What happened to you?” he burst out when he looked up at her, seeing her in the wheelchair for the first time.

Her face went red of embarrassment “I . . . I . . . I can’t do this.” She said, mainly at Tikki, as she turned away from him.

Her tears started rolling and she started rolling herself to the kitchen area. He followed her and jumped in front of the wheelchair, stopping her from going any further. “Princess, please. Tell me what happened, I haven’t seen you for 5 years and then I find you like this?”

Tears rolled down her cheek as she told him the same story as she had told Alya and Nino. She had promised Tikki that she would tell Chat the truth, but once she was face to face with him she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

“I’m just glad you’re still with us. I don’t know what a stray like me would have done to lose you.” Chat finally said. The two talked for a while, did some catching up, talking about him and Ladybug and enjoyed each other’s company.

“Well, I have some work in the morning. Good night Princess.” Chat said bowing and kissing her hand.

“Good night, Chat. It was nice to see you again.” Marinette said

“Always a pleasure to see you, Princess.” He said as he went out the window and she closed it again.

He made his way to his apartment not that far away and detransformed. Sitting on his bed he took out his phone, scrolling down to Nino’s name like he had done so many time the past few years, but instead of just turning his phone off, he dialed this time.

The line rang and then there was an answer, but it wasn’t Nino, it was Alya. “Hello? Adrien?” Alya’s voice came though the speaker.

Adrien froze “I . . .” he started quietly.

“You what? Are you hurt? Did something happen? Where are you, we can be there in 5 minutes.” Alya went on sounding sincerely worried.

The tears came running in, Adrien couldn’t hold it in anymore. 5 years without Ladybug, not knowing how badly hurt she was. 5 years without one of his closes friends. Finding out that his father was behind all those things and the one that hurt his Lady. To top it off, the girl he had started having feelings for was hurt in these years and he couldn’t be there for her.

It all came crushing down on him “I . . . I’m so sorry. I . . . I should have known that. . . . And in my own house.” Adrien said through the loud crying. “I should have seen it, I should have stopped him.”

Alya had put the phone on speaker so Nino could hear “Dude, don’t do that to yourself. You didn’t know, there was nothing you could have done.” Nino calmly said as Alya got the car keys.

“But if I had known, I - . . . no one would have gotten hurt.” Adrien said softly.

“But no one got hurt, Chat always protected everyone and Ladybug fixed everything again. Ladybug made sure no one was ever hurt.” Alya chirped in as she took the phone from Nino so he could get his shirt on.

“But SHE did!” Adrien yelled at her.

“Who?” the other two asked in unison

“Ladybug got hurt the day Hawkmoth was defeated and no one has seen her since. If I had stopped my father she would have been fine, this is all my fault.” Adrien said as he sank his head between his knees.

“Don’t say that Adrien. None of us thinks that. We know how your father treated you and we all were blind to the fact that he might be hawkmoth. You had no way of knowing, so stop blaming yourself.” Alya said making him go quiet.

“Do you. . . . Did you keep in touch with Marinette?” Adrien asked as a thought crossed his mind.

Alya was surprised at the question “Yes, I have. She’s back in Paris. Why do you ask?”

“Did you know that she . . . she’s . . . and I wasn’t even there for her. What kind of friend am I? ” Adrien couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“Yeah, we know. We found out the day she was back in Paris. None of us could have been there, because she didn’t have a way to talk to us. Her phone was destroyed in an accident. But we can be there for her now, okay? The two of us and you.” Alya said, knowing exactly what he was talking about.

The only reply she got was “Okay” being whispered so softly that she barely missed it before the line went down before she could find out where he was.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“You see, I told you he wasn’t mad, he’s still looking for Ladybug. And like Adrien said earlier, Chat would love you no matter what.” Tikki said from behind Marinette’s hair that was hanging loose.

“I know. But once I saw him I just couldn’t bring myself to tell him who I was. But now I have decided to feed you as much energy as you can hold so I will be able to make it to the Eiffel tower tomorrow night.” Marinette said confidently.

“That’s the spirit. But for now bedtime.” Tikki gave her a smile.

“Yes, mama.” Marinette joked as the two were off to bed.

The next day was crazy, Marinette had gotten to her work studio as Amy called it. She went behind her desk and started going through her emails for the day.

Amy came in after her classes that was around 2 PM. “Afternoon Marinette. What’s on the schedule for today?” Amy walked in putting her stuff on her desk and walking over to Marinette’s.

“Afternoon Amy. Not much really, I was just about to start hand stitching the shirt. You can go on with your homework, we will be going home around four today, so don’t stress yourself out to much.” Marinette smiled at her as she rolled back and then to the table where the shirt and supplies were.

“Let me get that for you . . .” Amy started, Marinette shook her head “Don’t worry, I can do it. You can make us some tea if you want.”

Amy nodded with a smile and went over to the coffee station. Marinette had returned to her desk and had started on the shirt. Amy placed her tea on her desk, out of the danger zone and was staring at what Marinette was doing.

Amy found it weird, she had heard that Marinette was so great at what she did and could make 3 outfits in one day, but for the past 15 minutes she had pulled out the stitches 4 times.

Marinette wasn’t focused at all. She was lost in thought, thinking of what she would tell Chat once she sees him again. How she had promised him that they would reveal themselves to one another after Hawkmoth was defeated.

When it was time for them to go home, Amy had already packed up her things when there was a knock on the door. It brought Marinette out of her thoughts as she called out “Come in!”

The door opened and Adrien walked in smiling. Marinette’s face went a little pale at the sight of her old (Yet still current) crush. She had promised herself that she would come clean to Adrien about ‘the accident’ once she see him again, she just didn’t think it would be so soon.

“Adrien, Hi” Marinette said from behind her desk.

Smiling and waving at Amy as he walked in “I hope that I’m not keeping you form anything.”

“Not at all. We were just on our way out. Amy you can go, I will finish up here. I will see you tomorrow morning.” Marinette said looking over to Amy.

“Thanks” was all that came from the girl as she went out the door.

Adrien had already made his way to the most comfortable couch known to man. He sat down and relaxed into it. He closed his eyes and laid his head back with a sigh.

“So, what brings you to the basement? I can’t remember that you had a fitting . . . OMW did I forget that you had a fitting?” Marinette franticly went through her appointment book.

“No, no. I just wanted to see you, it’s all.” Adrien turned his head at her and smiled.

Marinette froze and looked at him wide eyed.” M-m-me?” she stuttered as her face turned red.

He gave a small laugh “I’m just kidding. I just wanted to see how you were doing and of course for this comfy couch of yours.” He said sinking in even more.

After a few minutes of silence Marinette piped up “uhm . . . Adrien?” she asked softly.

Adrien looked over towards her and saw that her face was beet red. “Yeah?”

“There is something that I need to tell you.” Marinette looked at her hands in her lap. Adrien sat up in attention to her.

“Well, since the time we met in school, I had the biggest crush on you, but I could never bring myself to tell you because my nerves always got the better of me. . . .” Marinette rambled on.

Adrien turned red at her confession, wondering to himself why he had never noticed it before.

“But once I overheard you telling Nino that you like someone else, I tried getting over my crush on you. It didn’t work, at all, I . . . . Well, we graduated and I thought that if I was to move far away and not see you that it might work.” Marinette went on.

“So I went to New York to study fashion. After a few years I was in a taxi on my way to a fabric store, when we were involved in an accident.” Marinette explained as she rolled herself out from under her desk and towards him.

After Marinette had told him about the accident as Chat, he had been practicing a shock face at home for when she tells him as Adrien, but to be honest he didn’t have to fake the shock because of how she started her explanation.

He sat there staring at her and she continued “I was in the hospital for a long time and they did all kinds of tests. The head doctor on my case had finally come to me and told me that there was nothing they could do. They have tried everything in their power, but it was of no use. He told me that I am paralyzed for the rest of my life, so I spent the remainder of my time in New York to learn how to get by like this. To be honest, I wasn’t really planning on coming back at all.”

Adrien looked at her then asked “W-Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Well, my phone was destroyed and then when I got back . . . .” Marinette looked at her hands nervously.

Adrien cut her off “No, I mean. Why didn’t you tell me that you had a crush on me?”

Marinette looked up at him in surprise “Well, I was going to. I walked up to you after preparing this stupid confession about my crush on you, but when I got close enough I heard you telling Nino that you had a crush on some other girl and you weren’t sure if she was in the same school as you. I didn’t want to ruin your happiness so, I left. I decided on just being friend, would be fine for me as long as your happy.”

“I never even knew. I’m so sorry, Marinette and even when you were going through this whole ordeal I wasn’t even there for you.” Adrien said as he looked at the floor out of shame.

Marinette gave a smile “No, you got it all wrong. Thinking of all the times we did something together, it kept me sane. Holding hope out on my crush for you helped me get through all the painful therapy. Once I had a way of getting in contact with my parents I told them to keep it quiet from you guys. I didn’t want you all to fly down to me and put a hold on your own lives.”

“You know your amazing right. Even when your world is crumbling, you still think of others and that amazes me. I’m just glad you could still be with us and I promise to make up with Nino and Alya so that the four of us could hang out again.” Adrien looked at her returning a warm smile.

She gave a wide smile as a blush came across her face at his praising words. “I think that, that would be wonderful.”

“Well you were on your way out so don’t let me keep you, I still have to do some stuff so I’ll see you tomorrow?” Adrien asked as he stood up.

Marinette nodded and turned to her desk to get her things. Turning off the computer, she put her things in her bag and the bag on the back of her chair. Rolling her way to the door as Adrien held it open for her. She thanked him as she turned to lock it.

Adrien walked her out and at least to her parent’s bakery before going his own way. He still needed to get some things sorted before he could head to the Eiffel Tower to wait for his Lady.


End file.
